


In favour of John’s games

by Hxrny_Mxcca



Category: The Beatles (Band)
Genre: Blowjobs, Bondage, Butt Plugs, Cock Sucking, Dom!John, Edging, Hair Pulling, M/M, Moaning, Orgasm Denial, Sub!Paul, Teasing, Whining, cum, rope, slight BDSM, tugging, tying up, whimpering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-14
Updated: 2020-07-14
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:54:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,938
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25271968
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hxrny_Mxcca/pseuds/Hxrny_Mxcca
Summary: Paul loves being kept on edge, and luckily for him, John loves doing it to him.
Relationships: John Lennon/Paul McCartney
Comments: 10
Kudos: 48





	In favour of John’s games

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! This was kind of new territory for me to write so I hope you enjoy <3

It was a peaceful Monday afternoon, John and Paul being the only one’s in the flat. John had a day off work, and Paul... Well he didn’t work at all. With some of the things he and John got up to, all four of the boys knew he wouldn’t be able to cope in a job. 

No, Paul much preferred to stay back at the flat doing whatever John had asked him to that day. Most of the time he would be left tied to the bed or a chair, maybe even handcuffed to the computer desk, a vibrator in his arse as he was kept on edge all day until John returned home.

However, today would indeed be different.

And so here Paul and John were, at 1pm on a Monday afternoon, lying in bed. John’s back was leaned against the headboard, his glasses on his face and headphones over his ears as he watched some movie on his laptop, ignoring the boy next to him.

Not that Paul was paying attention to the laptop screen, not at all. How could he when he had been on edge for two hours now? But there was no way he could cum, no matter how many times John decided to turn his attention away from the screen and graze his hands over his erection, he couldn’t bring himself to release.

This was due to the rope tied around the base of the boy’s reddened, throbbing member. The same piece of rope was also tied around his wrists, sort of like shackles except with rope, meaning that if he even so much as tried to reach to touch John’s covered cock, his own cock would be tugged, a tremendous amount of pleasure rushing through him.

At first, that was an amazing sensation, but two hours into their little games and Paul could cry every time he felt it. But John didn’t care, he tried not to acknowledge his younger boyfriend.

“Johnny... Oh, Johnny. Please.” He whined out, for eyes looking up into John’s own. But they were too busy fixed onto the screen. “Johnny...”

But when John still didn’t respond, he began to sob, toes curling. Why wouldn’t John just look at him? 

Little did Paul know John was taking in everything his boyfriend did. The little whines falling from his mouth, the squeaks of pain as he moved his hands a little too much, the rope pulling on his cock. And John loved it.

But at this point, John felt he’d heard every little noise that Paul could possibly make. He’d heard every beg, seen every tear fall down his face, and it was time for a change.

Slowly, his hands reached over to the space bar, pushing it down and pausing the movie. He took his headphones off, and moved the laptop onto their bedside table. John didn’t fail to notice Paul’s eyes, watching his every move with nothing but hope.

“How are you doing, Macca?” He asked, turning back to the boy and talking to him like he was a child.

“I need you... Oh God. John...” The boy panted out, his cheeks a violent rose red colour.

“Need what, baby?” He asked, reaching over Paul to get to the other bedside table. 

The boy underneath him whimpered at John hovering over him, even though he was just grabbing the TV remote. Paul didn’t care, John was closer to him now than he had been in the last two hours, and if the rope wasn’t still so securely tightened around the base of his cock, he could just picture himself cumming at the scene.

But John pulled back sighing in a overly happy voice as he took his place back on the bed, leaning back against the headboard and pointing the remote at the TV and getting himself comfy. Although this time, he was closer to Paul, leaning his head against the boy’s sweaty curls as the boy whimpered. John just continued to flick through the TV channels.

“I asked what do you want? Hm...” John asked, softly as his free hand wrapped around Paul’s figure, reaching up to run through his curls.

“You- You to... To fuck me.” Paul breathes out, trying to relax into John’s touch but failing miserably due to the fact that every part of his body felt like it was on fire. 

“Already?” The older asked, pretending to be shocked. His own gaze was still focused on the TV guide on the screen, while all Paul could see was John.

John.

John.

All he could feel was John...

John.

John.

“It’s been... T-Two hours, John.” His voice was begging, as he tried to look up to the older. He accidentally moved his hands too far, a jolt of pleasure jolting through his body. “God!” Paul yelled out, screwing his eyes shut.

“Hm. You’re right, it has.” Was all he said, flicking through the sports channel until he saw Formula 1. He clicked it, and spoke up again in a cheery voice. “Hey, look what it is, Macca! You love F1, don’t you?” John pointed in the direction of the screen.

Paul slowly opened his eyes and turned his attention to the television as much as he could. He noticed the cars going around the track, the sky a sunny blue colour, a few clouds in the sky.

If he watched, or tried to, maybe John would let him cum?

They both stared at the television, every so often John making a complaining noise if a car slightly went over the side of the track. But Paul... God, he didn’t know what he felt.

John knew exactly how to make Paul suffer from pure bliss, and he was demonstrating it perfectly. But he didn’t think Paul had had enough yet. 

His hand slowly slipped from Paul’s curls, eyes fixed on the screen still, as he gently moved his fingers down Paul’s skin. He was so slow that he could feel practically every sweat bead that was resting on his boyfriend. John smirked as Paul’s body jolted at his fingers just below his pelvis.

“John-” He was cut off by a strong beam of pleasure, John’s hand tugging at Paul’s cock on its own. “Mhm... Ah...” 

“Hmm...” John hummed into Paul’s hair, his other hand releasing the remote from his grip and also traveling to Paul’s cock.

Paul had no idea of the second hand heading for his throbbing member, his eyes screwed shut, body shaking slightly from the pleasure. All he was focusing on was the pleasure and the sound of John’s humming. So when John’s thumb and forefinger gripped the base of Paul’s cock, his whole body jolted up, back arching up.

“AH!” He cried out, lips quivering.

“Shh... Shh, Macca.” 

Paul tried to quieten down, his body still trembling at John’s touch. John’s two fingers caress the rope around Paul’s cock, his other hand stopping its movement and gripping tightly around it. His thumb reaches up to run against Paul’s slit, the boy screaming out.

“Hush, baby...” John whispered to him, Paul’s scream turning into pained sobs. But John knowS that he’s not doing anything Paul doesn’t like, or he’d have used the safe word. “Let Johnny do what he wants, yeah?”

Paul violently nodded, eyes still closed shut.

John began to rub his thumb harder, Paul’s legs flailing around the bed as he tried everything to cum. He just couldn’t do it... The rope... It was too much.

He just needed release.

“Need... Release.” He panted out as John’s thumb slowed down.

“I know. I’ll give you release, baby...” We’re John’s words, as he sat himself up, bringing himself closer to Paul’s cock. 

The boy looked so beautiful, so worn out... John just wanted it to last forever. And the sight of his whimpering boyfriend his what gave him the next menacing idea.

John’s fingers slowly began to undo the knot on the rope, so, so slowly... And Paul gasped at each pull on it. John’s thumb began to speed up in rubbing his slit a final time. Paul’s gasps turned into pained moans, and John does it.

Without warning, his cock is freed of the rope and John’s other hand begins to pleasure him again. He wanks the boy off, fast.

“John! John!” Paul wails, bucking his hips up.

But it’s no use, the older boy’s thumb is still circling his slit, and when Paul feels his orgasm rush to him it’s no use. John doesn’t remove his thumb, feeling Paul’s cum hit his skin. 

Paul didn’t moan as he orgasmed, instead he whined. He whined at the wrecked orgasm he’d just received, and sighed in relief as John removed both of his hands. Droplets of cum dripped down Paul’s cock, but no pleasure.

The boy finally opened his eyes, locking them with John’s own. The older man moved one of his hands up to Paul’s face, cupping it, before pulling his lips apart.

“Oh, Macca... I guess you’ll just have to wait longer...” He whispered, face now infront of Paul’s.

Although sad about not being granted an orgasm, he wasn’t too upset. This only meant they could continue their fun for longer.

His lips pressed into Paul’s, kissing him as if to apologise. But they both loved it, John’s love for what had just occurred clearly evident by the throbbing erection in his pants.

“Now, baby...” John spoke, moving his hand away from the younger’s face and into his hair once more. 

He tugged at the boy’s curls with one hand, his other pulling his joggers and underwear down. With a final tug, he pressed Paul’s face into his own crotch, and the younger got to work.

Paul took John’s cock gladly in his mouth, wanting to make John feel pleasure, even if he hadn’t felt it himself. Because John was so good to him, so good. He loved being what was basically John’s toy. To be denied pleasure for hours, and at the end get an orgasm better than the last each time. And the fact that John was willing to carry those orgasms out for him was just so thrilling.

“Fuck-” John groaned as he felt Paul’s throat tighten around the head of his cock. 

The younger began to deep throat him, moaning in delight ever time the older tugged at his hair. Those moans sent an amazing sensation through John’s cock each time, and eventually he felt himself close.

Paul could feel the man’s orgasm too, and began to swallow him down.

“Oh Christ, Macca!” John groaned, knees shaking slightly. “Gonna- Oh God! I’m there!”

And with those words, John looked down into Paul’s eyes, wondering just how long they’d been looking at him. As soon as they made eye contact he came, Paul’s eyes then screwing shut as he swallowed John’s cum.

After a few seconds of breathing, John pulled out of Paul’s mouth, leaning back against the headboard once more. The man pulled Paul into his chest, deciding on leaving his hands tied up. 

John leant down and kissed Paul’s forehead.

“You did so good, baby...” He whispered.

“Hm...” Was all Paul replied, closing his eyes.

“I’ll let you cum next time, okay Macca?”

“Okay...” He breathes out one last time, before feeling himself fall into a sleep.

John continued to stare at him until he heard light snores, which only made him pull the younger closer to his chest. He loved playing these games, but loved the after care especially.

He turned his attention back to the Television, where the cars were still going around the track. 

He couldn’t help but smile.


End file.
